


Gästvänlighet / Hospitality

by Tarredion



Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Holiday, M/M, Mostly Fluff, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Sweden gives Phil and his soulmate a warm welcome
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558750
Kudos: 11





	Gästvänlighet / Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> december 8th (second advent) part 2 - yes this is posted in like the last timezone lol

Sweet winds glide over the concrete bridge’s metal supports and salty air stings Phil’s nose, and he scrunches it. He can hear Dan’s heartwarming laughter, soft and quiet in his sleepy state, next to him, his hot breath tickling his temple with the hair standing up, and he can feel his own heart swell like a bubblegum bubble about to pop.

They’re huddled together on the cramped bus seats, the windows half-way down, rolling down The  Øresund Bridge towards Swedish mainland. Far below, outside their sights, reach, and energy lays the swell of Øresund, and in the north to their left is the distant horizon, grasping for sunlight and the waters of Kattegat.

The vehicle rocks as they hit another bump in the road. Dan grumbles silently, his head having fallen from Phil’s shoulder onto his chest, their breathing synched up and silent.

It’s about 6 o'clock in the evening and midsummer is dawning. From Cornelia, the internet and their previous experience with the long country with a yellow and blue flag, they know this is not only the brightest time of year in all of Sweden, but also the one with the highest  _ and _ lowest chance of rain.

Corn told of stories and memories from her childhood, when it would be sunny all days of the summer, except for one day, and that was Midsummer itself. Phil was very glad she could laugh it off or he’d have been worried.

He had been, during the plane flight, for many things, but Dan’s presence and warming hand in his consoled him. It helped even more that they got a happy call from Martyn soon after they landed; they had both arrived a couple of days earlier, as a holiday. Phil thought they deserved rest.

He could feel his boyfriend’s even heartbeat slowed and calm pressed against him. It felt weird to be able to say that, but now when it had been a year it wasn’t something he  _ disliked _ , not by any means.

A scratchy voice announces something over the intercom. Phil doesn’t understand; it’s in a language he doesn’t speak. And it’s fruitless to wake Dan and ask if he knows, he’s fast asleep and looks too serene and adorable for Phil to do more than run his fingers gently through his curly, frizzy hair. He hopes it’s even more soothing than just rocking around and having his head lolling in the seat, as it is for himself; he can feel his previously shaking fingers still.

Blood-orange is the orb that hangs from the empyrean once they reach the border control. They stop and are told, this time in English too, to take their passports out.

“Dan…” he whispers softly, and gets a grumbling in response. He nudges him slightly, who after a bit more grumbling eventually moves off his chest and stands up from his aisle seat, hair a brown mess and his lids sunken into his eyes.

Phil giggles softly, squeezing his hand assuringly and then moving it up to his shoulder. He gently guides Dan past him and back into a sitting position, next to the window this time where he slumps and snores almost immediately, and then he reaches for their bags in the overhead carrier. Dan’s is his own black and glittery; Phil’s a new piece of unreleased summer merch with a corgi print and a bright blue shade for the soft fabric.

He’s pleasantly surprised no fans have asked yet, though it shouldn’t take them long to figure out money will be  _ phlowing _ out of their pockets for the product. Phil finds himself chuckling at the pun, and the reference as a whole. The  memes Dan has been showing to him lately has really been getting to his head, and he’s been just as surprised he didn’t notice it himself previously.

Though Dan shouting for his ‘ _ sugar daddy _ ’ every time it was his turn to pay the bills maybe wasn’t a positive consequence following finding them. 

Not a second too late does he get their passports out. Two Swedish officers enter the vehicle, and he shows them their passports, gesturing to Dan, with his face against the window, when they raise an eyebrow at the two paper booklets he’s holding. 

They don’t ask many questions, don’t speak much at all in fact, but the man gives them a warm and knowing look while grinning, and the woman practically winks in their direction as the two leave the vehicle.

Phil doesn’t get time to think about it, not even when he’s back in his seat. Dan’s prodding him for kisses and cuddles, and he doesn’t have any heart nor mind to refuse. He wants the comfort of Dan’s arms, too. 

He can’t remember falling asleep, but when his eyes slit open it’s bluish semi-dark outside and stars glitter over the yellow horizon belt, and the bus is driving into their end location. He gives his boyfriend one final kiss on the forehead before waking him and pushing them both and their stuff off the vehicle. They need to meet Cornelia and Martyn by the hotel before midnight. Otherwise they’ll have too much of a hectic day tomorrow, and he really does want to make a good impression on his brother’s in-laws. 

══⊹⊱∆⊰⊹══

“Relax! It’s gonna be fine.” says Martyn next to him, shaking him by the arm before reaching across the hotel’s buffet counter to grab his third serving of cheese slices. Phil gulps down the lump in his throat to reach the other way for a side of eggs to put on his sandwich. His brother gives him another rub on the back as he passes behind him to go back to their table in the corner, his voice disappearing in the distance while saying: “They’ll love you.”

The buffet contains a wide variety of breakfast cuisine, mostly with european influence. According to past experience in the country he’s not surprised.

There’s also that jostling feeling creeping up on him, as diverse as the loafs of bread.

Phil can’t say when he’s been more nervous. Despite two tours and a multitude of other events under his belt, the urge to be good in front of a dozen or so people for Martyn’s sake is eating him from the inside.

In just three hours they’ll be sat on another cramped bus on their way to Öland, where Cornelia’s family and their picket white fence (though Corn tells him that is not a tradition here) wait for their arrival.

He pulls his chair out just in time to catch a conversation between Corn and Dan about her niece, whomst has apparently picked up an interest in watching the two of theirs videos. Dan has a delighted smile playing on his face and he can’t help but laugh in amusement when he mouths  _ she’s nine  _ at him. The redhead pulls a face at the two of them and throws in a comment that it’s not her fault. And that the parents are actually responsible by watching with her. Phil’s rather glad for that. Some videos aren’t.. kid friendly, obviously.

Honey specks dance in Dan’s chocolate eyes as the conversation moves to the excitement which will await them on Öland. If he could fawn over kids, happiness was a bigger one. And Phil himself fawns at that.

It earns him a nudge in the ibs by his brothers elbow, and now they’re all laughing together, hot drinks close at hand. The Swedish sun warms his skin. Maybe if eternity stayed like this forever.. 

But they’ll have to be on the move soon, and at the very least Dan doesn’t seem scared anymore. Phil feels it pricking at his own heart, though. He hopes it goes away. Wishes.

══⊹⊱∆⊰⊹══

So far the number of smiles sent their way in the street has been more than he can count on his hand. Phil wonders silently if they know them, as fans, but have decided to stay away, or if it’s the general infectious acceptance and happiness of the people here seeping out.

At the very least the four of them have been bearing equally happy grins; that melts his heart. Maybe he’s going soft. 

The stone and asphalt crackle under their feet, laughter echoes across the streets as they make their way into the city. Only 35 minutes ago they left the ferry, and now he’s grabbing Dan’s soft hand in his own, Cornelia’s sister’s house visible in the distance as they cross the cobblestone.

A smooth wind ruffles his hair, and now they’re standing on the doorstep.

The house has smooth yellow walls, like a bright sun or lemon light glowing at him. Th window frames are swirly and white, made of wood and cracked in some places. Still, despite the rustic look the house is only twenty years young and looking fresh as ever.

The door is made of wood as well, but dark and deep like a black hole. It’s tall, and even Phil can say it matches his height. It stands before them like an intimidating force, and Cornelia reaches out for the doorbell, a sign the blockade between the future and now would shortly be whisked away.

Fear which previously boiled in his stomach explodes into a shower of horror as the sound of many shuffling footsteps and loud voices come closer not a second after the doorbell goes off. Droplets of sweat escape his pores and despite his reassuring words Phil can still feel Dan squeeze his palm a bit harder. He’s shaking underneath their intertwined fingers. They’re both trembling.

A shaky breath escapes his dry lips, as well as Dan’s next to him, when the handle twists down. Horror twists around the knot in his gut as his brain catches up, realising it’s now or never, and that even more it is  _ now _ for he cannot escape with the three other bodies surrounding him. 

The door pulls inward, and a blonde, stout woman greets them. Phil knows enough basic vocabulary in Corn’s native language to know this, and to know she seems pleasantly delighted at their decision to not ditch the whole operation.

He is surprised however when she pulls all of the into individual hugs after the bear one they’re thrown into. 

Sparks are lit all over Cornelia’s face as she catches his dumbfounded eye when they enter the tidy hall. She smiles, and then says: “Told you they’d love you. People always love you.”

Maybe she’s right. Phil likes to think she is.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that this is an entirely accurate representation of us Swedes, or Sweden.. but some of it is true! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
